Happy Birthday
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Whenever someone in the Harry Potter universe has a birthday, i am going to make a little chapter dedicated to them! So, please read, and review! This should be fun, and exciting! -Lyric
1. Remus John Lupin 2010

March 10th – Happy Birthday, Remus Lupin!

Tomorrow, Remus Lupin turns fifty years old. This story is in honor of him. I shall be doing this for all of the Harry Potter Characters from now. Hence the name of this story… Happy Birthday!

Remus beamed at his wife. She had just given birth to their oldest child.

"You're amazing, dear." Remus told her as he bent down, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Tonks smiled at him. "Where is he?"

"Your mum took him." St. Mungo's wasn't safe anymore, so Tonks had given birth at her old childhood home, with Andromeda as the midwife. "She went to clean him, and such." He explained.

"Alright." Tonks scooted over on the bed, and motioned for Remus to sit next to her. Remus gladly sat down on the bed with her.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Tonks told him, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and promptly fell to sleep.

After a little while, Andromeda came back into the room. Remus gently eased Tonks' head off of his shoulder, and stood up to take the infant into his arms.

"Did you and Dora have a name picked out yet?" Andromeda asked Remus kindly.

"Ted Remus Lupin." Remus told Andromeda. Her eyes glossed over.

"What a wonderful name, dear." Andromeda told him kindly, as she gave the child over to his father.

"Thank you."

"I'll just leave you now." Andromeda smiled encouragingly as she walked out of the room.

Remus watched Andromeda leave, before he turned to the baby in his arms. He had a heart-shaped face, and a little tuft of brown hair. His eyes were closed, but Remus knew all newborns had a grayish-blue eye color, Lily had told him this when Harry was born.

Remus just stared at the little baby in wonder, as the infants eyes slowly opened.

"Hello." Remus cooed softly to his baby. "I'm your daddy." He gently kissed the baby's forehead, and rubbed his hair off of his forehead.

"Your mummy and I love you so very much."

"Remus…" He heard Tonks mutter his name, and he went over to the bed, and sat down.

"Ted Remus Lupin." Remus whispered into Tonks' ear.

"Oh…" Tonks crooned to her baby. "He's so precious."

"He is." Remus handed the baby to Tonks. "He has your face shape."

"He has your hair." Tonks pointed out. "And blue eyes."

"All newborns have blue eyes. Lily told me when Harry was born that after a few weeks, their eyes go to the color they will be."

"Oh." The couple stared at their beautiful baby for what seemed like forever, when Andromeda popped in.

"You two, I'm working on the birth certificate, and I was just wondering… have you chosen someone to be the godparent?" Remus and Tonks had suggested people, but still hadn't come to a conclusion. Remus had someone in mind, but Tonks didn't know if he would be up for the challenge.

"Tonks?" Remus looked into her eyes, willing her to understand why it had to be the one he had chosen.

"Remus, if you are absolutely sure, then I trust you. He is a very good young man, I love Harry, and you know that. But, I am just worried about the age thing. But, if you think it's alright, then I 100% agree with you." Remus smiled at his wife.

"I knew you'd understand." Remus then turned to Andromeda. "Harry Potter." Remus said simply.

"Alright." Andromeda jotted that down, and left the room. As she left, the little baby in their arms started to whimper, and they both looked down at him.

"Hello, Teddy." Tonks cooed. "What's the matter?"

"I think he wants to eat." Remus told her.

"I think so too. I was reading a book on nursing, and it said that the mother will be able to tell when her baby needs to be feed." Tonks told her husband.

"So you're going to go through with the nursing?"

"Of course I am. It is the best way for a baby to become healthy and strong. I would never deprive my baby of that, no matter what a pain it may be for me." Tonks handed Teddy to Remus as she got herself ready for her first try at nursing.

"Well, we'll have to see how this turns out." Remus smiled at her encouragingly as he spoke.

"Yes, we will."

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS LUPIN!-

A/N- I will only update this story when it somebody's, BIRTHDAY! So, don't expect stuff all the time!

P.S.- this was inspired by two fan art pictures, both by burdge-bug on deviantart. The URL's are: .com/art/it-s-a-mother-son-thing-110853846

& .com/art/Tonks-n-Remus-Parenting-68849441


	2. Fred and George Weasley 2010

**Fred and George Weasley- April 1****st****, 1978- I still miss you Fred**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Fred and George Weasley turn 32 today!**

George heard the screams of Angelina inside the room in front of him. Angelina was giving birth to their first baby; Fred Gideon Weasley.

George wasn't allowed in the room at the moment, but he needed to be in there. His wife was in there, and she was in pain. He knew childbirth had to have been painful, but he hadn't figured how painful. Through out the whole _ordeal_, Angelina had made many threats to George. Saying that he was never allowed to touch her again, and that they would not be having any more children, and that if they did, George would be doing it. George had almost laughed when she said this, but then thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, Angel." He had told her, hoping that they could just be done with it.

After a moment, the healer poked her head out.

"Mr. Weasley?" She looked at him. "You're son is here." George all but shoved the healer aside, and ran to his wife.

"George," Angelina smiled up at him.

"Angelina." He leaned down and kissed her head. "Where's our son?"

"With a healer." Angelina told him. "They have to make sure he's healthy and stuff."

After a few minutes of silence between the couple, a healer came in with a little blue bundle.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley," She gestured toward the baby. "Here's your son. He's 9 pounds, 20 inches."

"George," Angelina turned to her husband. "You can take him out to the family." Then George remembered that his whole family was waiting in the waiting room for the announcement.

"Okay." George walked to the healer, and looked down at his son. He had a little bit of brown hair on his head, and a smatter of freckles across his nose. George just stared in wonder at his little baby.

"Hey, F-fred." George stumbled on the name. This was the name of his twin. But, not just his twin, his dead twin. George gently picked up the baby, and held him close to his chest. "Oh, Fred." Angelina could tell which Fred he was talking about, and still wondered how this name would work out for them.

"I'll just go then." George told Angelina, before leaving the room. Before walking through the halls and to the family, he just leaned against the wall, and felt a few tears fall down.

"I hope you're okay with me naming him after you." George whispered. "I don't want you to be mad at me." George felt a few tears slip down his face, and he didn't even try to wipe them away. He stood up, and held Fred close to him. He put Fred's head on his shoulder, and gently patted his back.

"Let's go meet the family." George whispered to his newborn son.

George walked into the lobby, and smiled when he saw his family. His mum was knitting a sweater, his father was reading the Daily Prophet, Bill was holding Victoire, and Fleur was holding Dominique. Charlie wasn't there; Percy was also looking through a Daily Prophet, with Audrey asleep next to him. Ron was asleep, and snoring loudly, while his wife, Hermione, was going over some paperwork. His little sister was seven months pregnant, and was currently rubbing her stomach. She looked really uncomfortable in the hospital chair, and was whining to Harry, who was looking at her worriedly.

His mum was the first one to notice him.

"George!" She exclaimed, and she jumped off of her chair, and ran to him. When she saw his face, she looked worried. "What's wrong, George?" By now the whole family was awake and looking at him. George ignored his mum's question.

"This is Fred Gideon Weasley." He spoke softly, and almost cooingly. "He weighs nine pounds and he's 20 inches long." Molly gently took Fred out of George's arms.

"He's so handsome…" She cooed.

"He looks a lot like you and Fred did." Bill confirmed solemnly. "Except for Angelina's hair."

"Yeah…" George mumbled, and he felt a tear again. What he wouldn't give to have Fred next to him right now.

"What's wrong, George?" Hermione asked gently. She looked like she knew, and she almost looked hesitant to ask him.

"It's just…" George shook his head. "It's stupid."

"Obviously it's not." Harry pointed out, and George gave him a look.

"It's just… I always imagined Fred here with me on this day." He mumbled solemnly. Everyone was silent. Everybody wished Fred was there of course, but they didn't know how to voice that.

"When Audrey and I got married this summer, I kept thinking that something was missing," Percy started. "Like we were forgetting something. I went over everything in my mind millions of times, before I realized what was making me feel like that." Percy shut his eyes, took of his glasses, and rubbed his eyes warily. "It was Fred. Fred wasn't there. I felt so torn that Fred couldn't be there, and then I thought about how I had always imagined my wedding. Fred had always been there, all of you had been there. The fact that Fred wouldn't couldn't be there was awful." Percy sighed. "I can't imagine how you must feel." The way Percy said it, reassured George that he wasn't being arrogant, or trying to be insensitive. It was simply Percy.

Everyone nodded in agreement to what Percy said. As the next few minutes passed, little Fred was passed around to everyone.

"I remember when you and Fred were born." Molly said after a minute. "It was one of the worst births I ever had." Molly chuckled. "If having twins wasn't bad enough, it was you two." Everyone laughed.

"Who was the worst birth?" George asked.

"Well," Molly looked thoughtful. "Bill was the first, so I didn't know what to expect. But as I think back, it wasn't that bad. Charlie was quick and easy, over fast. Percy's was long, but not too painful. F-fred," She chocked on his name. "and George were… different." Everyone laughed. "Ron's was painful, he took forever. By then, it was my fifth birth, and I just wanted it to go fast. I guess fate wasn't on my side, because he's was awful." Ron blushed a deep red, and everybody laughed. "Ginny was my little angel. She was definitely the fastest, and she wasn't painful at all." Ginny smiled.

"See." Ginny smirked. "I'm perfect."

"Victoire was 'ery easy." Fleur looked over at her eldest daughter. "But, Dominique was long." Everyone nodded, they remembered just months before, sitting in the waiting room for many hours.

"This one better be easy." Ginny said in a half laughing, half threatening way.

"It's the first." Molly smiled at her daughter. "It won't be easy."

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny said sarcastically. "I appreciate it." Everyone laughed.

"Well, for Harry's sanity, let's hope it doesn't take long." Arthur said.

"No," Ginny corrected her father. "For _**my**_ sanity." Again, everyone laughed.

As Fred got passed to Bill, he held the baby tenderly.

"He looks so sweet and innocent." Bill muttered. "Ten galleons he'll be a mini Fred and George."

"Oh no," Ron laughed. "Nobody here is stupid enough to bet against that. There's no way he won't be all strung up. There's too much… George!" Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. "I remember one time, I was playing with my dolls out in the garden, and Fred and George had charmed it to… I don't even remember now what was wrong with it, but I just remember freaking out on them, and doing accidental magic. I was only like… four years old!"

"Well, when I was little," Ron started, and everyone knew what story he was telling. They'd all heard it a million times. "I got my teddy bear charmed into a spider. It was a great experience." Ron spoke with sarcasm dripping off his last sentence.

"The twins were the little devils of the family." Bill agreed.

"Oh," George put a hand to his heart. "You guys are so nice! I can just feel the love in the room!"

"I remember when they made their first Skiving Snack boxes and they were trying to test them on little first years." Hermione said with a laugh. "If I hadn't stepped in, who knows what would've happened!"

"They were incredible beaters." Harry added. "Made being seeker easier."

"That's right! See, at least me and Fred were good for something!" George exclaimed.

"You guys didn't do very good on your owls, but your potions and charms were amazing." Hermione admitted. "How else would the shop have done so good?"

"Oh Merlin!" George exclaimed in a fake high-pitched voice. "Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our time, has just told me that I am a wonderful potion brewer!" Everyone laughed at George's antics.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "It's Hermione Weasley." Again, everyone laughed, even Ron.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I walked into that shop." Audrey spoke up this time. "Everything was so wonderful! It was one of the first magical shops I had ever been into, and I was very amazed."

"Yeah, you were a good worker." George nodded. "Until my brother here got selfish and took you for himself." Both Percy and Audrey blushed.

Fred was soon passed back to his daddy, and George decided that it was time to go back to Angelina.

"Thank you guys all for coming." George smiled at his family. He decided that even if Fred wasn't there, he still had a family loved him, and he loved them. He had all of his other brothers, and his wonderful baby sister. He had gotten two nieces, and many in-laws, some of which he loved as his own siblings.

* * *

"I never left." Fred muttered ruefully. "When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"Nobody ever really learns it." Sirius reassured him, as he stood behind him.

"Well at least George isn't alone."


	3. Teddy Remus Lupin 2010

Happy Birthday Teddy Lupin!

This month, Teddy Lupin celebrates his 12th birthday!

Teddy Lupin had had a great day. All of his family had come over, and they had had so much fun. He had gotten lots of presents.

The most exciting thing, though, was that now he was eleven! He could got to Hogwarts now!

Just then, Teddy heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Teddy called. His godfather, Harry Potter, opened the door.

"Hey, Teddy." Harry greeted him as he entered the room.

"Hey, Uncle Harry." Teddy replied.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Harry asked him as he came and sat next to Teddy on the bed.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the owl."

"I got an owl when I turned 11, and she was one of my only friends." Harry told Teddy.

"Yeah, you were still with the Dursley's, huh?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded.

"I have something for you." Harry told Teddy after a minute.

"You already gave me something." Teddy pointed out.

"This is different." Harry pulled out a piece of paper that had been in his pocket.

"What is it?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Read it." Harry told Teddy as he handed him the paper. Curiously, Teddy opened up the paper, and began reading it.

_Dear Teddy,_

_ I have just been notified that Harry, your godfather, and Ron and Hermione are back at Hogwarts. I know that this is it; the final battle we've been waiting for. I am confident that we'll come out victorious. But, I know that it would be wishful thinking that everyone will live. I only hope that we keep as many people as possible safe. I know I must go, but your mum and I were talking, and I thought that if the worst were to happen, you could have this letter. I'm trying to convince mum to stay behind, but I know she won't. She's a fighter at heart; an Auror._

I just want you to understand why I must go to fight. This war has taken so much from me. At just age five I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. I have had to be a werewolf since then. My parents died when I was quite young. At Hogwarts, I became great friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Just after Hogwarts, one of my best friends and his wife were killed, my other friend betrayed us, and my other one was sent to Azkaban, and later killed by his own cousin. I also want you to live in a world where you can be happy and safe. Please at least try to understand this.

_ If you're reading this, then I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry that I cannot be there for you. I'm sorry that I'll never get to know you. You're already so much like your mother. You have her ability, her heart shaped face, and her bubbly personality. But, I can't help but see myself in your eyes. You definitely have my eyes. _

_ As my son, I expect you to try your best in school. Hogwarts is a wonderful place, with many things to learn and many opportunities. I hope that you find good friends who will help you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts so much more._

_ But, I want you to always remember how much I love you. I want to share one of my biggest regrets with you, if you'll let me. When your mum was pregnant with you, I ran away. I went to Harry to see if he needed any help, but he just yelled at me, and told me what an awful thing I had done. I had been really upset with him, before I realized that he was right. This is different, though. I have to go, and I do love you very much._

_ I would like to thank you for already being such a wonderful son. You are the perfect baby and I love you. _

_ Take care of Mum, I love you,_

_ Your Father; Remus John Lupin_

As Teddy finished the letter, so many thoughts were running through his head. One thought was, 'I hope you're taking care of Mum, since I can't'. Teddy thought of everything his dad had written to him, and he felt a wave of melancholy wash over him. Sure it was amazing that he had this piece from hi dad, but it just made him long to see him so much more.

Teddy thought about how his dad had told him that he loved him. Everyone always told him that his parents had loved him, but this was much different.

"What do you think?" Harry shocked Teddy out of his thoughts.

"I think… I think… I think that it's way cool!" Harry laughed.

"I always wanted a letter from my mum or dad." Harry admitted.

"Did you… read it?" Teddy asked.

"No," Harry smiled. "I just know it's from your dad."

"Oh," Teddy didn't know why, but he was glad that Harry hadn't heard it. It was special to him it was _his_.

"I also have this for you." Harry pulled out another parchment from inside of his pocket. "I always wanted to give it to you, but your dad had written that he wanted you to have this." Harry handed Teddy the parchment, and Teddy found that it was blank.

"It's blank." Teddy said simply.

"Here." Harry took out his wand. _"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_ Harry said softly, but firmly. Slowly, ink started to appear onto the page. "It's a map of Hogwarts." Harry told Teddy.

"Whoa… that is so cool!" Teddy exclaimed. "Who were Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail?" Teddy asked.

"Padfoot was Uncle Sirius Black, Prongs was my dad, James, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, and Moony was your dad." Harry told him.

"Really? They made this map?" Harry laughed at Teddy's astonishment.

"Yep. Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Teddy looked up at his godfather. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome Teddy. I love you."

* * *

A/N- WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please Review!


End file.
